Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus/Weapons
Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus takes a more realistic approach on weapons in terms of damage and how they function in real life when compared to other Resident Evil titles. Because of this, several "rules" to weapon stats are included in the game. Notable mechanics Reloading and Capacity Many weapons will have a different capacity depending on when they are reloaded. These weapons will have one extra bullet if reloaded mid-magazine, but will not have that extra bullet if reloaded before being empty. This is because in many firearms, a shot is loaded into the chamber of the weapon right after the previous shot, unless there is no shot left to be loaded. Many weapons also reload somewhat more slowly if reloaded after being empty, due to the weapon being needed to be cocked. The reload times of both Shotguns vary depending on how many shots have been fired between reloads, as each shell or round needs to be loaded one at a time. Speed Penalty Many weapons possess some sort of speed penalty that will cause the player character to walk more slowly by a certain percentage. It should be noted that all handguns and magnums do not have speed penalties. Carry Limit There is limit to how many weapons a character can carry at a time, and as such, he/she must discard a weapon should he/she reach the limit and wish to acquire something else. Because of this, the same weapon can appear multiple times throughout the story to allow a character to pick it up should he/she have discarded it earlier. Each character can carry up to two two-handed weapons (Automatics, Shotguns, Rifles, the Rocket Launcher) and one Magnum. Each character's Handgun cannot be discarded and does not take up any sort of inventory slot. Damage against levels of armor Weapons Handguns Handguns do not take up any inventory and cannot be discarded. Hardballer The Hardballer is one of David Chambers' starting weapons and is therefore exclusive to him. It possesses the highest firepower out of all of the handguns, but the lowest capacity. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored |- |Capacity |7 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Thunder 9 The Thunder 9 is one of Mary Gravling's starting weapons and is therefore exclusive to her. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored |- |Capacity |17 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} 909 The 909 is the starting weapon of Jill Valentine and Jane Bradstreet, and is therefore exclusive to them. The 909 possesses slightly less recoil than the Thunder 9 does. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored |- |Capacity |15 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Five-seveN The Five-seveN is the starting weapon of Dom Lee, James McGrath, and Yvonne Aiken, and is therefore exclusive to them. The Five-seveN is notable for having several advantages and disadvantages when compared to the other handguns. In terms of advantages, the Five-seveN is the only handgun to deal its full damage to lightly armored targets, possesses by far the greatest capacity, has the least recoil and highest rate of fire, and will not alert the presence of enemies when fired from a distance, as it is suppressed. In terms of disadvantages, the Five-seveN is the weakest handgun in terms of base damage, and its ammunition is quite rare. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Ammunition gallery .45_Ammo_REFoL.jpg|.45 Ammo 9mm_ammo_FoL.jpg|9mm Ammo 5.7mm_Ammo_FoL.jpeg|5.7mm Ammo Shotguns Saiga-12 The Saiga-12 is a semi-automatic shotgun and is one of David Chambers' starting weapons. Compared to the M4, the Saiga-12 possesses a slower rate of fire, but has a greater capacity and reloads substantially more quickly. The Saiga-12 can be discarded, but once done so, it can never be re-obtained again if the player progresses into the next chapter without it. *''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per pellet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored |- |Capacity |10 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} M3 The M3 is the pump-action shotgun of Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus. It can be found early in the stories of David, Mary, Jill, Jane, Dom, and Chie. *''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per pellet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |7 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} M4 The M4 is a semi-automatic shotgun that can be found in the story of James and Yvonne. The M4 fires more quickly than the Saiga-12, the other semi-automatic shotgun, but takes much longer to reload and has a lower capacity. *''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per pellet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored |- |Capacity |7 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-15% |- |} Ammunition gallery 12_Gauge_Shells_REHE2.jpg|12-Gauge Shells Automatics FNC The FNC can be found in the stories of David, Mary, James, and Yvonne. It possesses great firepower at a high rate, making it a very effective weapon against most enemies. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-10% |- |} Assault Rifle for Special Tactics The Assault Rifle for Special Tactics can be found in the story of Jill and Jane. It possesses great firepower at a high rate, making it a very effective weapon against most enemies. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-7.5% |- |} MP5SD The MP5SD is one of Chie Chau's starting weapons and is therefore exclusive to her. The MP5SD has the advantage of not alerting distant enemies when fired, due to being suppressed. The MP5SD cannot be discarded from Chie's inventory and is considered a two-handed weapon. Because of this, Chie is limited one additional two-handed weapon she can store in her inventory. When she obtains the Leader 50, this weapon cannot be removed from her inventory either, leaving her unable to pick up any additional weapons until she gives her Leader 50 to Mary. *''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per bullet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-5% |- |} Ammunition gallery 5.56mm_ammo_REHE2.jpg|5.56mm Ammo 9mm_ammo_FoL.jpg|9mm Ammo Rifles HK43 The HK43 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle. It is one of Mary's starting weapons, and is therefore exclusive to her. The HK43 can be discarded, but if done so, it can never be re-obtained again if the player progresses into the next chapter without it. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |30 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-10% |- |} S75 The S75 is a bolt-action rifle, and can be found in the stories of Jill, Jane, James, and Yvonne. *''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per bullet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |5 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-20% |- |} Leader 50 The Leader 50 is an exceedingly powerful semi-automatic rifle that is found in the story of Dom and Chie. When obtained, Dom and Chie cannot rid the weapon from their inventory. In the story of David and Mary, Dom and Chie will hand their Leader 50s to the former two, freeing up their inventory for their own story later on. The Leader 50 utilizes two types of ammunition, the 12.7mm Ammo and the more-powerful but much rarer Anti-B.O.W. Ammo. *''Pierces through three enemies and can damage up to four at once per bullet'' **''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per bullet'' |- |Firepower (Anti-B.O.W. Ammo) | |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |10 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-25% |- |} Ammunition gallery 5.56mm_ammo_REHE2.jpg|5.56mm Ammo .308_ammo_REHE2.jpg|.308 Ammo 12.7mm_ammo_REHE2.jpg|12.7mm Ammo Magnums Lightning Hawk The Lightning Hawk can be found in the stories of Jill, Jane, James, and Yvonne. |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |7 (+1) |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Colt Anaconda The Colt Anaconda can be found in the story of Dom and Chie after their second fight against Razor, who drops a pair of these magnums. *''Pierces through two enemies and can damage up to three at once per bullet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |6 |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} 8 Shooter The 8 Shooter can be obtained by David or Mary before the boss battle against Roderick Lazarus. *''Pierces through one enemy and can damage up to two at once per bullet'' |- |Head Critical |Unarmored Lightly Armored |- |Capacity |8 |- |Speed Penalty |-0% |- |} Ammunition gallery .50_AE_Magnum_Ammo_REHE2.jpg|.50 AE Magnum Ammo .44_Magnum_Ammo_FoL.jpg|.44 Magnum Ammo .357_Magnum_Ammo_REFoL.jpg|.357 Magnum Ammo Grenades Hand Grenade Flash Grenade Incendiary Grenade Other Knife Wakizashi Gatling Gun Rocket Launcher